


Tommyinnit oneshots

by Scar_Light



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like Wilbur o7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Light/pseuds/Scar_Light
Summary: This one-shot book is about a MC twitch streamer and YouTuber Tommyinnit. This will include people from Dream SMP and others.{Cross posted on wattpad under scifibloom}
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Okay serious talk.

NSFW-  
I will not for any reason sexualize a minor. Nor others. This book will not include Smut, Lemon, Lime and NSFW at all for any reason, this is about minors and adults.  
ANGST-  
I will be doing angst one-shots! But I will not be doing rape. There will be violence in some of the one-shots, all though there will be minor violence sometimes. Some with cursing.  
FLUFF?-  
I don't know how to name this but there will be wholesome moments within the story's. And their will be story's that will be just wholesome. Like a friend/ best friend type of thing!   
SHIPPING-  
For now there will be no ships for I need to know which people are okay with being shipped. If you know please tell me! I will also not be shipping Tommy and Tubbo sine they both are minors and I'm pretty sure they have stated that they feel uncomfortable with being shipped.

{Also if you any of you can, please tell me what their pronouns are! I'm getting confused, I read story's calling them, they/them and other pronouns.}

Other than that!, please enjoy the story's


	2. Dead Girl Walking Repise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes through with his plan, with blowing up L'manburg. Tommy is trying to stop him while the others are oblivious to the plan.

Dead Girl Walking Repise

Tommy had enough with everything. Wilbur had planned with destroying everything. But Tommy had other plans, he would try and stop Wilbur from detonating the TNT. Or he would like to call it "The Death Of L'manberg" . In the background you can hear Sapnap and George singing.

"Hey, yo, Manberg!"

Right now Tommy was walking around trying to find Wilbur and convince him to stop.

"Come on, Manberg!  
Here we go, here we go now!"

"Tommy?!, Wilbur told me you'd just committed suicide!" Yelled ???

Tommy turned around to whoever yelled out his name. It was Tubbo.

"Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things" spoken Tommy

"Oh, well, I threw together a lovely tribute, especially considering the short notice..." Said back Tubbo

"Tubbo, what's under the stage?" Questioned Tommy

" The boiler room " Answered Tubbo

"That's it!" Said Tommy

" Tommy, what's going on?" Questioned Tubbo

" Got no time to talk, I'm a dead boy walking!" Shouted Tommy while running away

Tommy was now running to the back of the stage to find Wilbur there. He ignored everyone's weird stares as he ran. Once he reached the back stage door he bust it open and ran down stairs to find...

"Hey yo, Manberg!  
Hey yo, Manberg!  
Tell me what's that sound?  
Here comes Manberg!  
Comin' to put you in the ground!  
Go go, Manberg!  
Give a great big yell!  
Manberg will knock you out  
And send you straight to hell!"

... Wilbur in front of the button ...

"Step away from the bomb.." Stated Tommy

"This little thing? I'd hardly call this a bomb. This is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the stage.Those are bombs. People are gonna see the ashes of Manberg and they're gonna think 'there's a nation that self-destructed not because society doesn't care but because that nation was society'. The only place that Jschlatts and Tubbos can get along is in Heaven!" Yelled Wilbur

...

"I wish Tubbo had been a little stronger,  
I wish he stayed around a little longer,  
I wish Jschlatt were good!,  
I wish everyone understood!,  
I wish we'd met before,  
Dream convinced you life is war!  
I wish you'd come with me—" Yelled Tommy

" I wish I had more TNT" Stated Wilbur

"Hey yo, Manberg !  
Hey yo, Manberg !  
Tell me what's that sound?  
Here comes Manberg   
Comin' to put you in the ground!  
Go go, Manberg !  
Give a great big yell!  
Manberg will knock you out  
And send you straight to..."

And then it happened, the thing that Tommy dreaded the worst had happened. Tommy heard screaming, blood curling screaming . It was to late, he couldn't stop it. Wilbur had defeated him.

... He lost ..

... He lost everything ...


	3. Acrobat Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't always do streaming, although he will never admit it, Tommy is a acrobat.

Tw: Cussing, yelling

Tommy always wanted to become a acrobat, he knew the moment he came across a video about it. He thought it was beautiful. The way the dancers moved so magical, it was like a cruse that wouldn't let you look away.

So, he asked his mother if he could take acrobat lessons, fortunately he's mother agreed, but his father was harder to convince, he kept on saying how it was " A sport that wasn't made for a man" or " You'll look a little girl". But soon after some convincing from his mother and Tommy. He finally caved in, Tommy won multiple awards. Some were easy to get, others were hard to earn, only earned with endless training.

Tommy would get bullied about his hobby a lot, once the word got out about it. The small town he lives in only knows about Tommy and his hobby and he would like to keep it that way. He planned on telling his friends but he couldn't he keeps getting nervous, Tommy keeps doubting himself saying " They'll think I'm a child more than they already know."," They'll think I'm weird". So he never told them nor showed them.   
Well until today.

It was 1:05, he was streaming for awhile. Tommy was in a call with mostly everyone from dream smp and the sleepy bois. They were playing on the dream smp server, The conversation started out normal, with Tommy screaming and roughly everyone poking fun at him and Tubbo defending him. But with the conversation taking a turn to talking about their hobby's and talents.

"Bet Tommy has no hobby nor talents!" Yelled Sapnap

"I do too!" Yelled back Tommy

"Like what, screaming?" Scoffed Techno

Everyone was laughing at what techno had said about Tommy

"Techno! Be nice to your brother!" Yelled Phill while trying not laugh

"I mean it's true!" Said back Wilbur

"You know what! I'll show you guys, if my chat gets me to 10 subs more I'll do the spilts" said Tommy 

"Wait- I actually want to see this!" Said Dream

"No way, he's actually gonna do the spilts!He's gonna hurt himself!" Said Tubbo 

"Damn Tubbo, I thought you would at least be confident in me!" Said Tommy, making the tone of the sentence to be very dramatic.

"Sorry.." said back Tubbo

"Language!" Yelled Bad

"English" said back Skeepy

"Skeepy!" Said Bad

"What?" Said skeepy trying to hide the fact that he wants to laugh, but failing miserably

"Chat! Thank you so much for the 10 subs!" Yelled Tommy 

"Wait you have to do it now, Tommy!" Yelled George

" Oh my god, wait I want to see him fail miserly" said Techno

" I'm pulling up his stream!" Said Wilbur 

Now the nervousness was settling in Tommys stomach. He never actually performed in front of people he knew! He's only really cable of showing to people he doesn't know. It seems Tubbo was catching on to the nervous Tommy because he soon said.

" it's okay Tommy, you don't have to show us, if you don't want to" said Tubbo 

That left the others with concern too

" Yeah, you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable" said Fundy

"No, I'm gonna prove to all of you that I can do this!" Told Tommy 

"Sure sure" said techno

Tommy's chat had exploded with motivation and some doubtful, his heart started to beat faster his hands getting sweater.

"I can do this!, I got this!" Tommy thought

"Alright, I need to stretch first!" Yelled Tommy just enough so they can hear him

"Oh god, hes gonna hurt himself when he does it!" said Tubbo

"He'll be fine, I think-" said phill 

"You think?" Said Sapnap 

Tommy was stretching while they were talking because god knows he is not about to do a split unstretched.

" okay let's do this!" Yelled Tommy 

Tommy mentally prepared himself for what is about. He closed his eyes and then-

"HOLY SHIT HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Yelled Wilbur

"WOO! HE DIDN'T HURT HIMSELF!" Yelled Tubbo

"THE FUCK I THOUGHT HE WAS LYING WHEN HE SAID   
HE WAS GONNA DO A SPLIT!" Yelled Dream 

"MY SON! CAN DO THE SPLITS!" Yelled Phill

"Stream Tommyinnit has done the splits, Stream Tommyinnit has done the splits, stream I repeat Tommyinnit has done the splits-" said techno   
After those shouts Tommy really couldn't hear anything else, they were all yelling over each other, his stream was freezing a lot from chat. 

"Jesus guys, I didn't think you make it this much of a fuss" Said Tommy 

"How could we not you just did the spilts, son!" Said Phill  
Everyone in the call had agreed 

"How come you never told us about this, Tommy?"   
Questioned Wilbur

" I was just too nervous to show you guys, I thought you would have treated me more like a child if I told you guys" answered Tommy 

" aww Tommy we wouldn't have, we just poke fun at you like that!" Said Wilbur 

"Mhmm" techno hummed along with wilburs statement 

" aww guys!" Said Tommy

"Enough with the sappy stuff but Tommyinnit nervous, since when!" Said Sapnap 

" Fuck you bitch boy!" Responded Tommy

Everyone in the call had started laughing at there antics, it was gonna be a good day...


	4. Nicknames pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's a little kid that gives nicknames to everyone he meets, the dream SMP has grown fond because of this  
> {Part 1.}

When Tommy was a child he would go around to every person he would meet and give them a nickname, it all really started one day with phill.

"Hey, dad?" Tommy asked

Once Tommy had asked the question everything in the house had stopped, it was like if time froze right then and there.  
"What what's wrong?" Tommy questioned but a little bit more worried

"You just called phill dad, Tommy!" Wilbur said

"What! No I didn't! Your hearing is going bad!" Tommy yelled

" Sure nerd" scoffed Techno

While his sons were bickering in the background, Phil was trying his hardest to not burst out in tears and run over to Tommy and bear hug him. But that was all shown from Phil's smile..

The next time it happened was with Wilbur, he didn't mean for it to come out but he was just so happy that he didn't think to what came out of his mouth. All of the sleepy bois were out in a park, Tommy was currently getting beaten in hide and seek. 

"Found you, Tommy!" Wilbur yelled

"Hey! You were cheating, you had your eyes open!" Tommy yelled

"No I didn't you just really suck at this game!" Wilbur said  
"Not fair, Wilby!" Tommy yelled  
...  
Silence that is what Tommy heard, he looked up from where he was worrying if he had done something. But what he saw confused him even more, Wilbur was looking like he was about to cry. That had only set more worries fore he has thought he had done something horrible to make his own brother cry.

"Wilby? Are you okay?" Tommy cautiously asked for the   
fear to not set the boy into tears

Then it him, it hit Tommy like a brick. He just called his brothers Wilby, that had sent Tommy into a state of embarrassment.

"I meant to say Wilbur!" Yelled Tommy 

"No no Tommy it's okay! I just found it adorable enough to make me cry" Wilbur said

"What!" Tommy yelled

That had sent Wilbur into a state of laughter, the day was spent with chasing and laughs.

The third time it had happened was with Techno, Techno was never really the one to give attention out or emotions in that matter. But when it came to his family, he wouldn't say but he definitely had a soft spot for them. But he would hide it well but then tommy just had to say that, a Nickname, It broke technos cold atmosphere. It all started when Techno was helping Tommy with Math homework.

"What is 12 x 10, Tommy?'' Techno asked

"..120?" Tommy answered

"Yep, good job Bubba" Techno said

"Thanks Techie!"

Silence, Just pure silence in Technos brain. Normally it would be filled with thoughts on how to beat Dream the next time he encounters him in a duel. You could see the cogs turning in Techno's head, he turned around quickly.

"What did you just call me..?" asked Techno

"Techie...?" answered Tommy

"Wait- NO I MEANT TECHNO" Tommy yelled

"Pfft, Its fine nerd" Said Techno

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT, ASSHOLE!" Shouted Tommy 

"Yeah yeah" Said Techno

With that Techno had left, while Tommy was screaming every cruse word in the dictionary in background. Techno had given a small smile that was rarely done by the Blade. He was happy, everyone in the sleepy bois household is happy.

Just from Tommy's Nicknames.


	5. A Prince Of A Ghost Town 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was a long lost prince that belonged to a ghost town, well as much as a Kingdom can be considered a ghost town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Wilbur is not ghostbur in this oneshot}

TW: Mentions of Su!c!de, Fighting, and cussing

Most people thought of Tommy as a boy who likes to scream a lot, not a prince who belongs to a long lost kingdom. Well thats what he was a long lost prince that belonged to a kingdom called "Crapia". He's people looked oddly like a hybrid of Painted buntings and moobloom cows. His people had wings and tails from the Painted bunting that consisted of different colorful colors and horns and ears from moo blooms. It was a beautiful sight to see his people, thats why they stay hidden. There kind are extremely vablue in the market, there wings go around for thousands of dollars even millions. They are incredible fighters, there fighting styles are way different from any human or hybrids down on the ground. Being a royal sucked though, at least for Tommy.

Tommy didn't like the fame of a royal what so ever. He always had to be guarded by guards 24/7, just to keep him safe. Ever since both of his parents died he would always had to be kept inside the castle walls, they would never let him out of his room the only time they would let him out was when he needed to eat, bathe , or go to the doctor. His health was important in order for him to become a ruler, "didn't want him to get sick and then die" they said. Well he will for sure die of boredom first instead of a illness.

Tommy was tried of getting treated like a baby everyday from his people, so he left well more like ran away. It was hard to slip past the guards since they basically live near Tommy's room. But he managed, only because of a guard that was foolish enough to let Tommy go outside. When Tommy finally stepped out outside, onto the clouds. He flew, he flew away from the protecting and strictness. He flew as fast as his wings would let him, he flew away from the guards that weren't fast enough for Tommy. He flew until he hit a bird and fell into the ground. When Tommy hit the ground, he had passed out from the hit and exhaustion. The moment he hit the ground his animal features had hidden them own-selves. He landed in a snowy biome, that is when a rather tall man had carried him back to safety.

The next time Tommy woke up was in a nice cozy cottage, he was sacred and confused to say the least. Just when Tommy was lost into his thoughts, the same man who had saved him came into view of Tommy.

"Who are you!?" Tommy yelled

"Please quite down my sons are still sleeping, I'm Phil" Phil said

"...Okay.., I'm Tommy" Tommy said

"Nice to meet you Tommy" Phil said

"Nice to meet you too" Tommy said

There was a minute of silence between the two, Tommy noticed that phil had wings but not the same type as his kind. Phil's were different , almost like a different breed. When Tommy was done analyzing phil like if he was some kind of murder he had asked phil something.

"How did you find me?" Tommy asked

"I found you in the middle of my farm, why were you there just passed out?" Phil asked

Tommy was hesitant to answer that question, he didn't want to tell Phil that he was some run-away prince. He would have sounded like a mad man to phil, so he came up with a lie to tell him.

"I don't remember why, my memories are really foggy." Tommy answered

"Ah, thats okay, do you atleast remember your parents?" Phil asked

"... I- I don't have any parents.." Tommy answered

After when Tommy had said that phil was silent not because he thought he was a freak, it was because he felt guilty for asking that question and sorry for Tommy.

"I'm sorry for asking that and sorry for your loss..." Phil said

"Its okay.."Tommy asked 

And with that Phil had started to think what to do with Tommy, he could take him in. So he decided that he would ask Tommy if he wanted to live with him.

"I know this is out of the blue Tommy, but wold you like to live with me and my two sons since you have no where else to go?" Phil asked

Tommy perked up at the offer, he never really had family. Tommy didn't know any other family besides his parents who are dead. So he took the offer and with that phil was a father of three wonderful children. They weren't a biological family but they were by heart. This would be hard to explain to his other two sons in the morning as to way they have a new brother in the house that phil had adopted over night. They were family forever.

Well thats what Tommy thought, he was exiled again. By his own "best friend", he remembers it just like yesterday. Well it was actually 10 months ago but he still felt the pain and hatred from it. His father is probably disappointed in him, his older brother knew this was gonna happen and tried to warn Tommy, yet he was ignorant and didn't listen, his second oldest brother is also probably disappointed in him just like everyone else. What is he supposed to do?, he thought about just finding techno and joining him but he probably hates him so scratch that, he thought about just ending it but that was another thought gone since dream is always there to stop him. Then it clicked, he has a whole kingdom at his hands! They respect him, they love him...

"Its time to see them again..." Tommy thought out-loud

"See who again, Tommy?" questioned Dream from the shadows as he was stepping out.

"You know you can't go back, right?" Dream dangerously asked

"Yes, I know Dream I meant as in seeing henry again" Tommy said, it was painful to mention his dead cow since it still panged his heart.

Dream sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tommy, It's not your time to die." Dream said

"yeah, yeah whatever green bitch." Tommy said

And with that the day had started for Tommy and his so called "Friend". Tommy was coming up with a plan to escape and go back to his kingdom. He wasn't running away, he isn't a sacred bitch like that what he was gonna do was much more better than that. He was gonna come back after his visit and go back to L'manburg, he was gonna start a war over L'maburgs freedom and his exile maybe then he will have respect. Also because their reactions would be priceless to watch.

"Alright Tommy I have to go now." 

"Yeah whatever."

Dream sighed 

"You know I'm only doing this for the best, Tommy" Dream said

Tommy scoffed " Just leave Dream." 

And with that dream had left, this had given enough time for Tommy to pack his things to leave.

"Oh god it been a while since I done this.." Tommy said  
Tommy had let out his wings, at first they hurt a lot from being gone for so long. It had went a way after a while of stretching them out, there stood his wing standing colorful and enormous. He would have admired them for a little longer but he had to leave before anyone caught him in this state. 

Tommy was a little rusty to flying since it had been a while since he last had flown but after a few rough tries he had done it and soon was in the air. It was quite cold being in the air since it was night time and winters coming around. Soon enough he had gotten used to the cold and started to fly to his kingdom.

"Let's see if I remember the way to that old place." Tommy thought

It took Tommy a while to get to his kingdom but he was soon there. As soon as he landed on his kingdoms ground he was bombarded with guards asking as to were he was and if he was okay. He had answered there questions after they had calmed down after a while, he told them everything. They were furious that there prince had been betrayed and hurt, so once Tommy had brought up how he needed them to join him his war plan the quickly agreed. 

It surprised Tommy at first because they were always so strict with him to not get into any fights or wars in general. But it amazed him how they agreed so quickly this was the first time in years that Tommy had felt loved ever since he's exiled...

I tried to finish this all in one chapter but couldn't deepest apologies for that


	6. Nicknames pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's a little kid that gives nicknames to everyone he meets, the dream SMP has grown fond because of this

Tommy is a child that can make anybody like him, well if he really wants somebody to like him he'll come up with nicknames to use. Since he's used it on his family, he's learned that when he uses the nicknames they'll do anything for him.

So he used this to his advantage when he was staying with the dream team.

1\. Sapnap

"Come on Sapnap!, Why won't you just let me go outside!" Yelled Tommy from the room the dream team let him stay in

"Because, Tommy it's night time and your brothers will kill me if they find you hurt—Now, go to sleep you little gremlin!" Yelled Sapnap 

Tommy wined and plead until he eventually gave up, until he a idea popped up in his head. His brothers would always surrender when he used a nickname on them so what if he would use that power against Sapnap!

Sapnap genuinely thought he won this battle with tommy, thinking Tommy was fast he asleep he decided maybe it's time for him to get his own sleep. That is until Tommy yelled

"Come on Sap! Just let me outside I'm a big man!" 

Sapnap was in awe, Tommy would only nickname someone he trusted and felt safe with and it took a lot to gain his trust. He had to let him out now! He just gave him a nickname, he doesn't want to lose this trust with him!

"Alright fine... just don't go off running into the forest..."

See this is where Sapnap messed up at, letting Tommy out. When you tell Tommy to do something he will do the opposite of what he was told to do. It'll will take a while until he actually does what he was told to do.   
So when Sapnap was done unlocking the door Tommy sprinted out, running to go to their backyard and soon jumped the fence yelling 

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME BITCH BOY!"

Let's just say that Tommy and Sapnap got the longest lecture they could ever ask for and Sapnap getting his ass beat by techno and Wilbur— maybe a little bit by George and dream for letting the little gremlin out of his cell.

2\. George

George is a very hard man to crack open to show his true emotions, usually just shutting you out if he doesn't like you, but if you push him hard enough you can make him into a huge platonic softie. You see today Tommy wasn't being a very tolerable person to deal with, usually George can withstand him but with his splitting headache—he really couldn't. 

Tommy kept going on and on about what he and Tubbo did in their bee farm yesterday, only adding on to the pain. He needed to shut him up before his headache got worse.

"But Tubbo did know what to do with a wasp on him so he started ru—"

"Tommy can you please SHUT up for once." 

Tommy didn't expect that to come out of George he thought George would tell him how proud he was of him and Tubbo but definitely not this.

"What...?"

George had looked over to Tommy to yell at him but soon stopped because of what he saw, two big widened ocean eyes that had been covered with a thin layer of tears. 

What had he done? He just made Tommy cry, a kid ,that he deems as a little brother for nothing but a stupid headache. 

"Wait Tommy I didn't me-" 

"I'm sorry goggles..." 

Did he just?- he did. 

A wave of guilt hit George. 

" Tommy, it isn't your fault if anything it's mine, I took my anger out on you— I'm so sorry buddy!"

"Really?" 

"Yes really" 

George pulled Tommy in for a hug, reassuring him that he really didn't mean to lash out on him 

"well now you made me look like a total crybaby"

Tommy's voice was muffled due to his head being stuffed in George's shoulder 

"you really know how to ruin the mood don't you, huh?" 

"HEY!" 

George snickered while getting Tommy off him and running away from him

3\. Dream

Dream sucked.

Well to Tommy at least, Dream didn't let him have more than one ice cream bar. He of course had to be such a mom when it came to taking care of Tommy. Tommy was a big man! He could take care of himself, so what he gets sick after two bars of ice cream he can handle it! So why wouldn't dream let him eat another ice cream bar! 

"Come on dream! Let me have another one!" 

"No tommy! Your father will kill me if he finds you coming home sick!" 

"No he won't if I don't get sick!" 

"Tommy you get sick after two bars of ice cream!" 

"No I don't green bitch!" 

"Alright explain why I found you last week hunched over a toilet throwing up your guts because you eat one two many ice cream!" 

"..." 

"exactly!" 

Damit! Why couldn't he just forgot about that, stupid bitch. Wait! Yes! I should use it on him! 

"Come on όνειρο! Let me have some more!" (The name όνειρο is dream in Greek, also don't bash me in the comments if this is wrong I used google translate, blame google not me) 

"...fine..." 

"Here" 

dream had gotten another bar from the box it's kept in and thrown it to Tommy 

"just don't blame me if you get sick!" 

"I won't big man!" 

That kid is gonna be the death of me. 

Turns out dreams thoughts came true and soon enough he is running around his house with Wilbur, Techno, and Phil on his lead trying to kill him for making their younger sibling sick.


End file.
